


Acidic

by goatboy



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking, aka charlie doesnt know how to deal with his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatboy/pseuds/goatboy
Summary: Mac bails on Charlie last minute in favor of Dennis. Charlie doesn't know how to cope with his feelings.





	Acidic

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo before you read, they are sophomores in this, and it was written at like... 2am the other night. also this is the result of a 1 word prompt (the title)

It's homecoming and Charlie's cooped up in his room. He's huffing glue, sprawled out on his bed, distracted by the ceiling (who knew the designs could move like that). He's alone, his mom anywhere but home, leaving him a piece of paper full of cut out magazine pictures. To anyone else, it'd be gibberish, but Charlie can read it better than the English language. As much as he loved getting high alone in his room, he'd rather be with Mac. But Mac had cancelled last minute on their months-in-advance plans to go to homecoming with Dennis. Well, not with Dennis (he wouldn't be caught dead with Mac in public), but rather to meet with him in the bathroom to smoke weed before Dennis ignored him for the rest of the night. It's not like their plans really mattered that much, but recounting what happened earlier that day made Charlie inhale glue fumes a little harder. 

He and Mac had been under the bleachers, smoking weed during some anti-drug assembly when Mac had dropped the news on him. Charlie was in the middle of restraining his laughter when his best friend leaned in close, putting his lips a centimeter away from the shell of his ear. The action left Charlie feeling a whole lot of something and Mac ruined it as quickly as he started it, 

"Hey, I need to rain check tonight, Dennis needs me for something." It took everything within him to not scream at Mac. The reason they planned to just hang out on homecoming was because of Dennis himself. They planned to have one day (not even a day, just after school) without the self-proclaimed golden god hovering around them. Instead of yelling, he just smiled and nodded, forcing any feelings deep down inside. 

So there he was, alone, huffing glue, and vaguely aware of the tears streaming furiously down his face. He didn't get it, how could Mac choose Dennis over him? Ever since he could remember, he's been by Mac's side, no matter what. Charlie didn't understand how he could be thrown away, just like that. But it hurt, it hurt so bad that it was almost a physical pain, his heart squeezing at the thought of it all. 

A part of him wanted to sneak into his mom's stash if liquor, another wanted to go to the homecoming dance and confront someone (ideally Mac). A smaller, smarter part of him reminded him that he could do both, so he did. Quickly, he struggles to get his beat up high tops on and stumbled to where his mom hid her liquor (it was under the bed). He didn't know why she still bothered to hide it, it's not like she thought he didn't drink. He shakes his head and drinks straight from the bottle (he didn't care about the burn). With his liquid courage, he near tumbles down the stairs and towards the door. 

As soon as his hand has a hold of the doorknob, he swings it open, and is met with Mac. Both of them sputter, trying to come up with something to say. Charlie is the first one to speak - despite it being near incomprehensible, 

"Why're you doing here?" It came out wrong, but considering he was clinging to his door for dear life, he did well. Mac stutters, scoffs, and stares at Charlie like he's grown another head. Yet he says nothing. Charlie gestures for him to come in anyway, Mac taking the bottle from his hand and muttering something about starting without him. Already, he's halfway up the stairs and Charlie struggles to keep up, his legs weak. He's still angry, hurt, and a little confused, but he's unable to form the right words to start yelling. By the time he can formulate words, his anger is gone thanks to the drunken stupor he was in. 

Then he wakes up, his head pounding. The last thing he remembers is him and Mac sword fighting with two wooden sticks Charlie kept in his room. Slowly, he becomes aware of his surroundings, noting that he's on the floor. Mac's arms are wrapped around him and his face is neatly nestled into Mac's chest. While a part of him screams to move, to make a scene, a larger, more comfy part wins out. He can't ruin this, he's too tired to pretend to not enjoy it. Their legs are tangled together and despite being on the floor, he's still comfortable in Mac's arms. He's definitely angry, but he decides to indulge in this rare occurrence. Mac smells like liquor, cologne, and like home. He moves closer to Mac, and falls back to sleep. He can deal with it later.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think & what I could improve on or something! thank you for reading!


End file.
